


Kylo's Destruction

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Kylo has anger issue's. Hence he loses the one good thing in his life. His true love in his anger!</p><p>This story is before Star Wars The Force Awakens! ;)</p><p>Italics - Argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo's Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy! :-)

Kylo knew that he had his issue's with his temper. That he had told himself that he needed to reach his full potential. To the dark side of the force. He craved and went after it so much. Doing all that he could to make sure it happened for him.

That is how he had lost the one thing that was truly good in his life. He remembers there conversation that led to this destruction. (Y/n)'s death now.

_"kylo, You don't have to do this. Please come back to me. Come back to what we can still have. The way you make me feel in bed. How you whisper sweet nothing's in my ear. I love you Kylo so much. Please it is not too late!" said (Y/n) to Kylo softly._

_"(Y/n), I know you believe we can be still. But I need to do this foir me. To make me feel whole. Then we can be truly together. The way I want us to be!" said Kylo._

_"So you'd rather be a kiss ass for Snoke? To be his lil ass kisser? You have done enough for that man. He can do this all on his own for all I care!" said (Y/n)._

_"You don't fully understand the full force of the darkside. When I come back we will talk about it! Until then I don't want you to interfere with his plans!" said Kylo._

Kylo saw the conversation as null and void. Because he though she'd drop it. But she kept going on. He decided that he fuck her to keep her silent. Hearing her whimpering in sweet carnal bliss. Feeling her supple and smooth skin as he connected them together in brilliant night of lovemaking. Knowing he was the one to have her feel that way. Making her feel like she was going to be his forever. Then another argument had occurred and this was there last words shared. The very thing that pushed him over a more towards the dark side.

_"Kylo, I have no faith in you. You obviously are choosing wrong. Have no clue as to why I stayed with you. When you aren't even wanting to stay good for me. You will always have a very special place in my heart. But I'm going to go away, far away. Maybe one day you'll figure out what it is you want or need. Bye Kylo!" said (Y/n)._

_Kylo had chosen to use the force on her. He was so angry that she'd consider leaving him. The most powerful force user know to man. He'd given her so much of his attention. Given up his virginity to her and her to him. Seeing that she wasn't moving it breathing. He couldn't bare her not being with him. Made him curdle with fury._

He saw her lifeless body was on the floor. Using the force on her like that had made him so beyond mad. That she made him use out like that. And on her too. She was going to be his wife. If he had gotten the chance. This was his pettiness. Now he'd have to do all of this alone. He ruined the one good thing in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos, please! Thanks! :-D


End file.
